


The View of Skyhold

by QueennorKing



Series: The Adventures of Inquisitor Brie Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost having a moment, F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie Lavellan loves the view of the forest, but there's a view she loves even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View of Skyhold

                The view from Skyhold was always too grand to comprehend and it always seemed to change, from every ledge to look from, from every season, from the different times of day. Brie’s seen the tree’s bellow shrouded in fog, reflecting a champagne pink and daisy yellow sunrise, to the heavy rain clouds seeming just out of reach and the stones wet and shimmering, reflecting the sky above, to the bright sunshine of early afternoon and Harts were running between the pines and the sun was warm against the back of her neck and the smell of the warm forest was fresh in everyone’s hair. She adored the view, but there was only one place she loved it the most.

                The view just outside of Cullen’s chambers.

                The first time she experienced it was when the Inquisition had just moved in and she had a moment to herself, no longer running here and there in order to find, placate, or help people or make sure every provision was accounted for and what seemed a million other things resting heavily on her shoulders. It was early in the morning, much too early for anyone sensible to be awake, but she had woken up anyway despite how absolutely exhausted she had been when she retired the night before.

                She had considered just lying in bed for the next few hours, until she realized that there was no one to ask something of her, there were no eyes or mouths to remind her of another task or another she might have forgotten, there were no expectations this early in the morning. With the giddiness of young child ready to sneak out, she quickly dressed, nearly forgetting her sweater, and quietly raced down the rickety stairs leading into the main chamber.

                Careful not to alert anyone who actually might be awake at this hour, she sped on the pads of her feet, as quiet as the sunrise just beginning to spread out in the East. The crisp, morning air hit her nose and cheeks, making her feel more alive than she had in months. Everything tasted new at this hour, everything was quiet in this season. The snow of winter months was only just beginning to melt away and the weather was in a pleasant state of limbo, where nothing was too hot or too cold. It was always a good sign for the hunters of the Dalish, it was a sign that prey would be coming awake and out of hiding soon and their people would be eating well for a few seasons to come. But now, for the Inquisitor, it was just a nice feeling.

                Her brown eyes glanced up to see the darkness of night begin to bleed out from the sky, taking the bright specks of stars with it. Mist pooled on the ground around her ankles and frost dewed the grass and slicked the stones. There was no murmur of merchants or soldiers, but it won’t be like that for long, and Brie planned on making the most of it.

                Her feet took her up the steep steps leading to the walls. The view of the forest was silent, almost melancholic as the several shades of blues spread above them. A brilliant smile spread across her face, crinkling the scar cutting the tattoos across her cheeks, as she put one hand on the railing and followed it distractedly, relishing in the wind, taking in the scent of frost and pine needles.

                So distracted was she that the sound of a nearby door beginning to creak open didn’t make her pause. Said door swung open and smacked her across the shoulder and face. “Ow!” she yelped, holding her nose and staring at the perpetrator.

                Commander Cullen gaped in embarrassed shock, a flush rising on his cheeks. “Inquisitor!” He gasped, coming to his senses. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, or I would – “

                “It’s fine, Cullen.” She said, pulling her hand away and beginning to grin, the beginnings of laughter bubbling in her gut. “I’m not hurt too bad.”

                His blond brows rose as he stared at her nose. “That scrape on your nose would disagree.” He said, apologetic. He turned back to his quarters. “Hold on, I got some water and towel here somewhere.”

                A snort escaped her, “I’ve gotten worse, there’s really no need to worry.”

                He returned shortly, giving her a stern, yet still apologetic look and handed her the damp hand towel. She took it with a word of thanks and began dapping at the faint beads of blood on her nose. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

                The towel paused as she stared at the commander in the new light of day, color tinging the tips of her ears. “I’m alright.” She whispered.

                A sheepish smile tilted his lips, a similar color spreading across his pale cheeks. All those flirting’s they shared seemed to peak at that moment, but before either could say a word, a scout rounded the stairs and called to Cullen. The scout, oblivious to the moment he had just stepped in on, approached them and handed a report to the commander, talking about the repairs needed and a strange growth growing in some of the basement rooms, all while Brie tried to hold in her laughter. Once done, he saluted them both and left.

                Everything was quiet for a moment as the first strands of sunlight peaked over Skyhold. Then, the elf began to snicker, followed closely by her commander’s soft laughter.

                She sighed, her smile revealing her sharp canines as she did one last dab on her nose before returning the towel to him. “Thank you, Cullen.” She said.

                “Anytime.” He returned, smiling affectionately.

                Brie nodded before meandering off, casting one last look over the forest below.

                Something seemed a little different that time. Something maybe a little brighter.


End file.
